quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immigrants Ancestors to America
This page is dedicated to my immigrant ancestors and their wives who came over with them. Most of my immigrant ancestors were married, but not all of their wives came over to the New World with them. Direct Ancestors To The Colonies From England to Connecticut c George Clark (1613 - 1690) R Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) * m. Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692) S Capt. Joseph Syll (1636 - 1696) W Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644) From England to New Hampshire Anthony Taylor (1607 - 1687), large proprietor, juror, selectmen, constable, fence viewer John Wingate (1636 - 1687) From England to Rhode Island B Rufus Barton (1606 - 1648) * m. Margaret Mary Stafford (1610 - 1648) John Greene (1597 - 1659), an original proprietor of Providence Rhode Island and co founder of Warwick, Rhode Island From England to Massachusetts A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) John Alderman (1584 - 1657) * m. Alice Williams (1590 - 1657) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677) * m. Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW *m. Grizell Eastwick (1709 - 1796), Immigrated from Jamaica to Boston Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Constable, Selectmen, Fence Surveyor, Marshal, Small Juror Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) B Michael Bacon (1579 - 1648) * m. Alice Blowers (1581 - 1648) Capt. Michael Bacon (1608 - 1668) * m. Mary Baldwin (16176 - 1655) Michael Bacon (1639 - 1707) * m. Sarah Richardson (1639 - 1694) John Baker (1598 - 1680) Capt. Thomas Baker (1636 - 1718) John Bent (1596 - 1672) , a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) a petitioner for the tow of Marlboro, Massachusetts *m. Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676) Thomas Boardman (1601 - bef.1673) * m. Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679) Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) John Bradley (1605 - 1642) George Browne (1592 - 1633) * m. Christian Hibbert (c.1592 - 1641) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) George Burrill (1588 - 1653) * m. Mary Cooper (1606 - 1653) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord, Massachusetts Rev. Dr. Edward Bulkley (1614 - 1696) Richard Bullock (1622 - 1667) * m. Elizabeth Ingraham (1628 - 1659) Lt. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1652 - 1692), Minister of Salem Village, Massachusetts Benjamin Butterfield (1610 - 1677) * m. Ann Jundon (c.1616 - 1661) C Capt. John Call (1636 - 1697) * m. Hannah Kettell (1637 - 1708) Thomas Call (1597 - 1676) Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652) Dea. John Chandler I (1634 - 1703) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) * m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Dea. George Clarke (1613 - 1690) * m. Sarah Harvey (1622 - 1689) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower Jonas Clarke (1619 - 1699) Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) *m. Susannah Ring (1609 - c.1646) Hon. Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts George Clifford (1592 - 1642) Sgt. Hugh Cole (1628 - 1699) * m. Mary Foxwell (1635 - 1688) James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor and Inn Keeper * m. Mary Tibbes (1598 - 1660) Corp. Edward Colburn (1618 - 1701) * m. Hannah Rolfe (1620 - 1712) John Cooper (c.1612 - 1676) * m. Priscilla Carpenter (1597 - 1689) D Dea. John Damon I (1621 - 1708) * m. Abigail Sherman (1622 - 1713) Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) * m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *m. Ann Motley (1601 - 1685) Capt. Nathaniel Duncan (1586 - 1668) * m. Elizabeth Jourdain (1596 - 1633) Mary Durrant (1589 - 1631) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts E John Eddy (1595 - 1684) * m. Amy Doggett (1597 - ) Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway *Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War John Finney (1604 - 1702) Capt. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) Reginald Foster (1595 - 1680) * m. Judith Wignal (1598 - 1664) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Richard Foxwell (1610 - 1643) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica G Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) Edward Gaskoyne (c.16103 - c.1691) * m. Sarah Unknown (c.1618 - c.1691) George Giddings (1609 - 1676) John Glover (1600 - 1653), Deputy General for the Massachusetts General Court Capt. Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) * m. Mary Moore (1600 - 1674) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Green (1597 - 1659), Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island *m. Joan Tattershall (1598 - c.1633) Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Greene (1603 - 1639) * m. Ellen Fox (1600 - 1682) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Edward Gyles (1610 - 1669) * m. Bridget Very (1591 - 1680) H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Harris (1619 - 1717) * m. Edith Unknown (1620 - 1685) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) * Jazen Unknown (1608 - 1695) Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1698) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) * m. Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670) Edward Edmund Henchman (1605 - 1668) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1605 - 1688) George Hodges (1622 - ) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660) * m. Prudence Stockton (c.1581 - bef.1648) William Hubbard (1585 - 1670) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), historian, author * m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Mark Hunking (1615 - 1667) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682) * m. Alice Bosworth (1606 - 1668) I Richard Ingraham (1622 - 1667) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) John Jones (1623 - 1673) * m. Dorcas Unknown (1623 - 1709) K John Miles Kendall (1580 - 1659) Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ) Walter Knight (1585 - 1684) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L Thomas Lamb (1596 - 1646) * m. Dorothy Harbottle (1619 - 1698) John Lambert (1629 - 1711) Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts * m. Ann Hammond (1616 - 1687) Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) * m. Margaret Todd (1597 - 1680) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712) Henry Lunt (1610 - 1662) M Richard Manning (1622 - 1697) * m. Anstice Calley (1620 - ) Sarah Manning (1667 - 1749) Joseph Mansfield (1629 - 1694) Robert Mansfield (1594 - 1666), Constable of Lynn, Massachusetts Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) * m. Anne Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636) * Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Rep. of Plymouth, Massachusetts, Selectmen, Justice of the Peace * m. Ann Cooper (c.1625 - 1691) George Morton (1587 - 1624), Historian *m. Juliana Carpenter (1584 - 1685) N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts *m. Joan Leazing (1610 - 1674) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury * m. Sarah Brown (1610 - 1691) Francis Nurse (1618 - 1695) *m. Rebecca Towne (1621 - 1692) O Capt. Peter Oliver (1616 - 1670) * m. Sarah Newgate (1621 - 1692) John Osgood (1595 - 1651) * m. Sarah Booth (1598 - 1667) John Osgood, Jr. (1631 - 1693) * m. Mary Clements (1637 - 1710) P Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) * m. Mary Foster (1595 - 1680) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America Allen Perley (1608 - 1675) * m. Susanna Brokenson ( - 1691) David Phippen (1590 - 1640) * m. Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) * m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) Jacob Perkins (1624 - 1699) * m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) John Perkins (1583 - 1654) * m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts * Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Pickering (1617 - 1662) * m. Elizabeth Alderman (1617 - 1662) John Porter (1596 - 1676) Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts * m. Mary Edmunds (1625 - 1711) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts John Proctor (1595 - 1672) * m. Martha Harper (1607 - 1659) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) * m. Priscilla Gould (1558 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R Robert Rand (1590 - 1640) * m. Alice Sharpe (1604 - 1691) Srgt.Thomas Rand (1627 - 1683) * m. Sarah Edenden (1636 - 1699) John Raymond (1616 - 1703) * m. Rachel Scruggs (1627 - 1666) William Reed (1601 - 1656) * m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *m. Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) * m. Susanna Unknown (1610 - 1681) Thomas Richardson (1608 - 1651) * m. Mary Baldwin (1612 - 1670) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) John Rolfe (1585 - 1663) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) * m. Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) S William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) * m. Susannah Cotton (1624 - 1684) William Sargent ( - ) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica Thomas Scotto (1612 - 1657) Richard Sherman (1577 - 1660) Jane Skipper (1635 - 1682) Henry Skerry (1606 - 1691) Mary Smith (1630 - 1703) Quartermaster John Smith (1608 - 1678) * m. Mary Ryder (1630 - 1703) Capt. John Smith (1621 - 1676) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut * m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Isaac Stearn (1587 - 1671) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown ( - ) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Edward Sturgis (1613 - 1695) * m. Elizabeth Hinckley (1617 - 1691) Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony * m. Martha Read (1602 - 1662) Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts * m. Margery Unknown (c.1598 - 1663) Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the American Revolution T Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) * m. Sufferance Haynes (1620 - 1682) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) U William Underwood (1609 - 1697) * m. Sarah Pallett (1619 - 1684) V William Varney (1608 - 1654) * m. Bridget Knight (1611 - 1672) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) William Warner (1594 - ), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Dea. Thomas Wells (1605 - 1666) * m. Abigail Warner (1614 - 1671) William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Moses Wheat (1616 - 1700) * m. Tamazen Fox (1622 - 1689) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) * m. Katherine Pin (1611 - 1684) Capt. William Williams (c.1737 - 1781) John Wiley (1608 - 1662) Joseph Wise (1617 - 1684) * m. Mary Thompson (1619 - 1651) Nathaniel Whiting (1609 - 1682) *m. Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Woodbury (1616 - 1703) Lt. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) From Ireland to Maine James Stackpole (1652 - 1761) From France to Massachusetts Capt. Philipe L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), Selectmen, Salem's wealthiest merchant of his time * m. Mary Hollingworth (1652 - 1694) From Wales to Massachusetts John Coit (1590 - 1659) Capt. Evan Thomas (1610 - 1661) William Flint (1603 - 1672) * m. Alice Williams (1605 - 1700) From England to New Hampshire Hon. Henry Sherburne (1611 - 1680), Judge of Portsmouth, New Hampshire * m. Rebbeca Gibbons (1617 - 1667) From England to Virginia Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Colonel and Commander of Virginia's Militia Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650) From England to New York William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) * m. Clemence Fordham (1605 - 1646) Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), Lord of the Manor of Shelter Island * m. Grisell Brinley (1635 - 1687) From Scotland to South Carolina Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743) From Wales to Massachusetts Francis Gatcomb (1693 - 1744) Direct Ancestors To The United States From Scotland to North Carolina D William Alexander MacDougall (1800 - 1874) From Canada to Massachusetts C Charlotte Cunningham (1817 - 1888) From Germany to Massachusetts G Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883)